Divergent life
by fanficlover5389
Summary: I suck at summaries sorry. This is a story about tris after the war doesn't happen,they move on and have kids. XD
1. The begining

This is my first fanfic so if you don't like it than Ow well. Also I am in school writing this on an iPad

I wake to the shower running and the door to the bathroom cracked open. Tobias must be taking a shower. He always has the door open to avoid being confined. I stand up and the floor is cold I push my feet into his slippers and walk to the living room and plop on the couch.

When he gets out he is just in a towel and walks over to me and says "this is your first day of a job" I decided to be a tattoo artist because I have always loved art.

I will continue writeing later


	2. the job

**okay I havent updated in forever so here it goes, and Lexy the guest sorry that was a mistake chapter.**

i walk down the halls toward the pit to get to the tattoo shop. when i get there tory left a message on the door it says

_dear tris_

_I have something to deal with, hope you are okay working alone, but i will be back later_

_ love tory_

great my first day and im working alone, Tobias comes up to me and hugs me from the back then he covers my eyes and says" WHO IS IT?" i turn around and try to give him peak on the lips but he deepens it and we end up making I pull away he says " see you later, because i have to work in the control room". with that he walks away then i turn around and walk in, there is a line of people in front of the tattoo chair, i think to myself _this will be fun_. i walk over to the chair and grab the needle and motion for the first person to come and sit down. the first person is petter, ha im going to hive him a crappy tattoo. he hands me a paper and it says Molly in curvy letters. i remember petter and molly got an apartment together, then I mentally gag and get the black ready. i make th so it says Colly instead if molly.

when I am done with my shift I leave and decide to get some food because Tobias barley has any thing in the fridge. I get pancake mix to surprize him tomorrow. i walk towards our apartment to put the pankake mix in the cabnet.

when i get there tobias is sitting on the couch waching some fighting show, i walk in and head over to the cabnet to put the pankake mix in. after im done i walk over to tobias and plop down by him, then he swings his arm around my sholder and pulls me close, then i plant a peak on his cheak. God i love him.

**sorry that was a short chapter but i dont have much time to write, and i will write more if posible:D**


	3. getting up

**i havent updated in forever so going to try to make this long but i dint have enough time anymore:(also okay thank you to the person that said what pesters name was spelt because my computer kept correcting me and i didnt want to listen(if that didnt make sence than sorry ,i am really tired) Any way read my people!**

_ Tobias pushes me on the bed_ i'm _terrified, the starts kissing me i try to push him off but he wont get off. he whispers in my ear, "Arnt you dauntless tris", then i feel a hot tear run down my face._ **(A/N)NOT GOING ANY FIRTHER THAN THAT, trying to keep it rated T!**

i wake to a sound of snoring Tobias is sitting next to me with his arm around me . i eminently panic, i jump off the couch walking him up he says in a panicked tone" WHere are you , who is it an, wait what. i say " stay Away From me" i feel my foot-pound on the ground as i balk up into the corner of the appartment.i slide down the wall and start to cry, Tobias says " what is it tris "his tone soft and comforting. i slowly say " My. Dream. You, You, i just can't." im thinking he understands because he has a face full of hurt. " Tris you know i would never do that, unless you are ready." i smile gently and the tears stop, i slowly stand up and work my way to Tobias. i sit on his lap and he wraps his arms around me. he says " breathe when i breathe and i do

eventually i calm down and stop shaking. Tobias kisses me on the head and says"tris i love you, i wasnt so sure of it until now, when i saw you crying i broke inside and i don't know how i would live without you" i smile at him and kiss him and i am no longer scared i love him and i don't say anything for a long tome then he stands up and carry me to the room. then he lies me on the bead and collapses by me and he wraps his arms around me and i fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>i wale up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock. i try to squirm out of tobiases arms but he just tightens his grip. i say" i need to go to work if we are going to get mony." he takes a second to think then says"just spend the rest of tonight with me please!" i reach out and hit the snoze button and cuddle back into Tobias and hos grip loosens then i say" Mabie for a while, until the alarm goes off again. he smiles against my ear, and says "when you get balk from work Zeke is having a party and wants us to come" i huff each makes Tobias laugh. i smack him on the arm and say" don't you have work today" yes , but i only have one shift so when you get home i will be before you". i grin and press my lips to his, sending warmth through me.<p>

i hear the alarm and i jump, and then Tobias finches. i finally wrestle my way out of his arms, then stand up. the floor is really cold so i run to the living room and grab my shoes then run into the room. i start to grab all my clothes that im going to wear. but before i start to get dressed i say to Tobias " dont look please!" with that he burrys himself in the pillows and blankets. and says " Start!" when i am totally undressed he says "can i look now?" NO im undressed and i smack my but playfully. he says " tris you know that i cant control myself when you do that!" he says unbarring himself from the blankets and i plead for him to stop , and before he turns around he flops down on the be with a "whoosh.

okay sorry my grandpa said that i need that i have to go to bed because i have school tomorrow. well see you next chapter review! anyway posted late sorry!XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I will not update until I get 10 reviews for this story sooo leave a review!? ﾟﾘﾨ****? ﾟﾘﾩ****? ﾟﾘﾅ****? ﾟﾘﾰ****? ﾟﾘﾭ****? ﾟﾘﾜ****? ﾟﾘﾳ****? ﾟﾘﾔ****? ﾟﾘﾌ****? ﾟﾘﾞ****? ﾟﾘﾢ****? ﾟﾘﾗ****? ﾟﾘﾘ****? ﾟﾘﾉ ️****? ﾟﾘﾀ****? ﾟﾘﾄ****? ﾟﾘﾏ****? ﾟﾘﾟ****? ﾟﾘﾡ****? ﾟﾘﾆ****? ﾟﾘﾋ****? ﾟﾘﾎ****? ﾟﾘﾶ****? ﾟﾘﾕ****? ﾟﾘﾬ****? ﾟﾘﾘ**

**MIXED EMOSINS **


End file.
